Roadkill
Roadkill is a vehicle that appears in almost every Twisted Metal video games, except Twisted Metal 4 and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. It is driven by 3 different characters, but most commonly by Marcus Kane. In every game thus far, it is a junk car built from scraps of metal. It is usually well-balanced with an innovative special weapon. Twisted Metal Vehicle: 1976 Pontiac LeMans 'Road Kill' Pieced together from many junkyard hulks, ROADKILL is a heavily armored demolition derby on wheels. Driver: Captain Spears Captain Spears is a man filled with regret. He is competing in Twisted Metal in hopes of recreating the past in which he is currently living. Vehicle Type: Junk Car Special Weapon: 3/5 * Steel Dagger: A giant rod of rusty metal fired at 100 mph... a metal javelin that destroys whatever it hits! A giant steel rod that can slice your opponent in two!!! Speed: 4/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: TYMTRPR (Time Trapper, a reference to Captain Spears' ending) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: 1970 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 'Roadkill' Driver: Marcus Kane Vehicle Type: Junk Car Handling: Intermediate Armor: 2/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Boomerang Blast: A Boomerang Missile that curves back towards your car. If you strike an enemy while the boomerang is returning, its destructive power increases three-fold. Because it is a quick-firing weapon, you must learn to control your car's speed while aiming. Speed: 3/5 License Plate: WAYKUP (Wake up, a reference to Roadkill's ending) Twisted Metal 3 Vehicle: 1967 Chevrolet Camaro 'Roadkill' Driver: Marcus Kane Vehicle Type: Junk Car Handling: Tight Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Spike Bomb: A nasty little tool that arcs out from his car and hits home with frightening impact. Speed: 3/5 Twisted Metal: Black Roadkill's creation is as mysterious as its driver. John Doe only knows that Roadkill is his to drive and that it is equipped to win. For its Special Attack, Roadkill fires a series of missiles. The longer the Fire Weapon button L2 is depressed the more missiles will be fired in a single volley. Watch as the missile indicators light up one after the other. Once it is fully charged, the lights will flash, indicating that it is charged for maximum damage. Make sure to fire it right away. Holding onto the charge too long will backfire, resulting in a lost attack. Vehicle: 1970 Dodge Charger 'Roadkill' Driver: John Doe Vehicle Type: Junk Car Control: 8/10 Speed: 8/10 Armor: 6/10 Special Weapon: 8/10 * Series Missles Twisted Metal: Head-On Roadkill returns in Twisted Metal: Head-On. Roadkill is once again a Junk Car. Roadkill is driven again by Marcus Kane. His special is a Boomerang Missile. Like in Twisted Metal 2, the boomerang does more damage when it's coming back to you. Now you have to press the fire button again to make it return, and it's easier to get back. Twisted Metal: Lost Vehicle: Roadkill Driver: John Doe Twisted Metal (2012) Roadkill returns in Twisted Metal (2012) with good all-around speed and handling but fairly low armor. Once again, it resembles a junk muscle car and is modeled after a 1969 Camaro SS, especially in the rear pillar, quarters, fascia, and overall body shape. The grille resembles that of a Ford Mustang. Its primary special weapon is a gatling gun, similar to Death Warrant's. However, Roadkill's version can be charged up to inflict slighty more damage. Its secondary special is also similar to Death Warrant's, except Roadkill's can be charged up to level 3 to fire a volley of blood missiles. In addition, when Roadkill's primary special weapon is fired backwards, 4 drop mines are released out of the trunk. Vehicle: 1969 Chevrolet Camaro 'Roadkill' Vehicle Type: Junk Muscle Car Speed: 3/5 Armor: 2/5 (140 Points) Special Weapons: 3/5 * Chain Gun, Drop Mines, Blood Missile Overall: 8/15 License Plate: BDY BAG (Body Bag) Its license plate reads "FRG FST" (Frag Fest, a gaming term that refers to the killing of many enemies). When damaged, the plate reads "BDY BAG" (Body Bag). In story mode, Roadkill is unlocked after beating the desert race in Diablo Pass during Sweet Tooth's portion of the story. Roadkill is also the only vehicle available for use when facing The Brothers Grimm. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles